


All For Me

by deartomhardy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Post Gym Sex, dom!Seb, sub!Reader, sweaty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deartomhardy/pseuds/deartomhardy
Summary: “Babe I’m gonna be honest,” He started, voice raspy all of a sudden. “There’s no version of this that doesn’t end in me inside you. So pick your poison, shower or bed.”Sebastian gets back from the gym to find you in bed. Smut ensues.





	All For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Posting some of my stuff here from tumblr :) Enjoy x

The sound of sirens roused you from your sleep, jerking you awake where you lay underneath the thick cover that was currently doing more bad than good. It felt like you’d woken up in Satan’s ass crack, the back of your neck damp as you rolled over onto your back, kicking the covers to your feet.

The balcony door was pushed open, letting in some much needed air and less needed noise from the city of New York below. You suspected that Sebastian had been the one to leave it open as he always did before he left for his gym sessions early in the mornings. He always preferred the cold, cracking open every window he could find in the apartment you shared. It chilled you, but it was a price you were happy to pay as long as he was around to warm you up with a snuggle or two.

It was almost 10A.M and the sun was scorching against your naked skin, so you mustered up enough energy to swing your legs over the edge of the bed and stand up. You swayed as you rubbed the sleep from your eyes, shuffling your feet toward the bathroom for a much needed shower.

It wasn’t long before you were back in bed, wet hair and caffeine in your system, scrolling through your phone and answering text messages as you laid on your back. Sebastian had sent you a few messages earlier, mostly selfies of him pulling a goofy face as he posed with either himself or Don. You grinned when you saw the latest one he’d sent you, telling you that he was on his way home and he’d bought some fruit on his way back. The man loved his fruit salads.

The sound of the keys turning the lock on your front door caught your attention, and you listened quietly as the door was pushed open and closed. He must’ve kicked his shoes off because you heard soft thuds before he set a noisy bag down on the kitchen counter.

“Babe?” He called out, voice echoing in the already silent apartment.

Your toes curled at the sound of his voice and you had to stop yourself from smiling like a buffoon, stretching your arm out to your nightstand to set your phone down. It was at that moment your boyfriend decided to make his appearance, showing up in the doorway, looking sweaty but beautiful all at the same time. His lips broke out into a grin when he spotted you, shoulders slumping like a weight had been lifted off of them.

“There you are.” He huffed out in a small laugh, stepping inside and making his way to the unmade bed that you occupied.

His cheeks were rosy, you noticed as he got closer, and the tendrils of his soft hair were poking out from underneath the trucker hat he’d shover over his face. It looked like he’d had a rough session at the gym and you had a sneaking suspicion that he had done just that, probably asking Don to push him past his limits.

“Hi Seba,” You greeted softly as he let himself fall into bed with a thud, face first into the mattress and knocking the cap off his head. Your fingers immediately reached out to run them through his damp hair, not even caring about the sweat. “How was your morning?”

He turned his head to the side so he could peek up, face smushed into the softness of the mattress and blue eyes blinking lazily at you. It did things to you, the way his eyes would track every twitch of your face like his life depended on it. Sebastian was very observant, and that always made it hard for you to keep your emotions or thoughts to yourself. It wasn’t a bad thing, but sometimes it was a blessing and sometimes it was a curse.

Sebastian was purring as you pulled at the small strands of hair, making you grin in triumph.

“Don overworked me, I can’t feel my limbs anymore.” He whined in exhaustion.

“Take a shower, it’ll help with your sore muscles.” You suggested, wiggling to sink further down on the bed and resting your head on your fluffy pillow. Seb blew out a puff of breath and made eye contact with you,

He sniffed, placing the palms of his hands against the mattress so he could push himself up onto his knees. You watched him in curiosity and slight suspicion, not wanting him to get too close to you incase he’d start rubbing his sweaty skin against your newly showered one. You were far from a morning person, so showering was a bigger accomplishment than you’d like to admit, and you weren’t feeling up for a second shower. Even if it meant showering with the Adonis himself in front of you.

“Are you thinking about me?” The closeness caught you off guard and you blinked up in confusion as Sebastian grinned down at you, face mere inches away from your face. He bent forward, snubbing your nose with his in a playful Eskimo kiss and you couldn’t help but giggle. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“Would take a lot more than that,” You joked nonchalantly and Sebastian threw his head to the side as he laughed, almost as if he could barely muster up the strength to hold his head up for too long.

Which, you wouldn’t blame him if he couldn’t. He smelled like a gym, the distinct natural smell of sweat and body spray. It didn’t put you off at all mainly because Sebastian was so clean in general and would more often than not smell of soap and coconut shampoo that he’d steal from you. And you’d barely admit it out loud, but sometimes you preferred him like this.

Your thoughts stuttered as he put his whole weight on you, almost knocking the breath out of you as he pecked your exposed collarbone, humming in delight as he went on to bury his face into the crook of your neck. A shiver shot up your spine when you felt and heard him inhale, baring his teeth to sink them into the softness of your skin momentarily. You let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding in, legs automatically spreading so he could properly lay down on top of you and between them.

His hands clutched your sides like you were a life line and you felt your thoughts soar high over the clouds just for them to come crashing down when you turned your head, your nose bumping into the side of his head. You scrunched your nose up in distaste as you felt the sweat damp strands tickling your nose.

“Seba,” You huffed and he hummed, sending delicious vibrations over the skin of your neck. “Babe, you stink. Go take a shower.”

That made him raise his head up and you had to stop yourself from laughing when you saw the state his face was in. Eyes wild, face flushed a rosy pink and lips bitten red and raw. You sucked in a breath, frowning when Sebastian moved his fingers from their position on your hips to your sides, dangerously close to tickling you.

“If me being sweaty bothers you so much then we can go take a shower together, save some water.” He said and you snorted, rolling your eyes.

“Or you could just shower and come back to me after.” You suggested, placing a hand on his shoulder in a weak attempt to push him off of you.

You tried not to let your ego bruise too much when he barely moved an inch, glaring at the grinning face of your boyfriend. He looked far too pleased and you wanted to kiss his face until that smug smile vanished from his pink lips. He rolled off of you, placing himself on his side right next to you instead. You watched as his one arm that wasn’t supporting his weight snuck out to play with the buttons of your shirt - his shirt, really - the pads of his fingers stroking the first button near your crotch. A frown overtook your face as you looked at his fingers, unbuttoning the first one with a quick flick of his wrist.

“Babe I’m gonna be honest,” He started, voice raspy all of a sudden. “There’s no version of this that doesn’t end in me inside you. So pick your poison, shower or bed.”

It felt like all the blood in your body rushed to your face, the roaring in your ear making it hard for you to focus on what to reply or what to do. Your mouth opened, closing just as quickly as you watched him unbutton one button after the other like it was the easiest thing in the world, eyes trained securely on you. His eyes were sparkling and suddenly your thighs clenched involuntarily, the move not going unnoticed by the man next to you.

You were both waiting, breathing, taking each other in. Waiting for what? You weren’t sure, not until he had unbuttoned the last button on the dress shirt you were wearing, hand flattening against the pouch of your stomach. A shiver shook your body, goosebumps breaking out on your skin as he teasingly pushed one lapel to the side to expose the right side of your breast. Your hand found its way to his, guiding it right over your breast so he could brush your pert nipple with the pad of his thumb like he knew you loved.

This man could play you like a fiddle, and the way he was tugging and circling your nipple was proof of it.

“What’s the matter, baby?” He looked worried, and it would’ve made you frown if it wasn’t for the fact that his tone said otherwise. He was teasing you. “Cat got your tongue?”

Sebastian liked to assert dominance in bed from time to time, then there were times where he begged to be blindfolded and tied up, cock deep in your throat as he moaned so loudly that you were scared the whole building would come down on you. But this? This was your favorite. The one where he’d tease you, almost mock you just to get a response out of you. He loved to push your buttons, lived for those clever retorts of yours that came so naturally when he was joking around with you.

So you did what felt natural to you, your hands finally working as you cupped his face to bring his lips to yours, moaning like a deprived woman. He was smirking against your lips but it was clear that he was getting lost in the taste of you, the feel of you; His hand squeezing the flesh of your breast so perfectly that it almost made you whimper pathetically against his lips.

“Cat didn’t get my tongue, but how about you put yours to good use?” You managed to huff out between kisses, making him groan as if he was in pain.

He was feeling far from it though, hips pushing against your thigh in an inconspicuous way, the length of his cock prominent through the grey material of his sweatpants as you glanced down. It made your mouth salivate and you had to stop yourself from getting right between his legs and tasting him.

The kiss broke with a slick sound that would’ve made you blush if Sebastian weren’t there to distract you, quickly leaning down to press sucking kisses as he traveled down your body; A lick on your collarbone, a bite against the flesh of your stomach, nose nudging your right hipbone as he inhaled the scent of your freshly showered skin before moving his way down to your pubic bone.

“You smell so good,” He whispered, voice filled with admiration, looking up at you with eyes so wide it took your breath away. “So wet for me, baby.”

Warmth crept up the back of your neck, threatening to explode over the apples of your cheeks as you turned your head upwards, training your eyes onto the ceiling with a harsh gulp. Sebastian’s huff of laughter was inaudible, but you felt the puff of air against your mound and it made you reach your hand downwards, slapping at his hand that was resting comfortably over your hip. He retaliated by pinching you in the sides, making your legs close automatically as a laugh bubbled out of your mouth. He laughed from where he was squeezed between your thighs, turning his head to the side and sinking them into your inner thigh.

“Seb…” You sighed out, all laughter gone as your head thunked back on the pillow underneath. He seemed to take that as a sign to continue and quickly nuzzled your crotch over your panties, moaning as he felt the wetness of the material.

You lifted your head just in time to see him sticking his tongue out, flattening it right over your clothed clit, pursing his lips right after to suck harshly in a way that had you squeezing your thighs; Hands shooting down to grip the sheets around you.

It was all a daze for you, losing yourself in the pleasure of feeling the sting of your boyfriend’s unshaven face against the inside of your thighs, his wet mouth soaking your underwear as he lavishes his tongue to soften the material, doing his best to taste you without having to take off the one thing in the way. He eventually did, rising to his knees to grip your thighs, forcing them apart and gripping the sides of your panties to slide them off. You almost winced at how wet and sticky it felt, shivering when cold air reached your cunt; A whimper tumbling from your lips.

“I know, baby.” Sebastian said in a murmur, voice dripping with empathy as he cast your underwear aside, not even watching where he threw it.

He stopped to gaze at you for a moment, eyes taking in your exposed body as you laid there with your legs spread open for him. The look in his eyes, it took your breath away. It was like he couldn’t believe what was in front of him, like he was incredibly lucky to have you right there. You imagined that you looked the same way at him, because you sure as hell felt that way.

His hand reached for your stomach, flattening itself against the warmth of your skin before moving it upwards right to your throat. His fingers spanned over your neck and cheeks, thumb stroking your warm cheek as he gave you a gentle smile. You couldn’t help but blush, butterflies fluttering wildly in your stomach as your hand came up to wrap itself around his wrist, feeling the pulse of his heartbeat against your dainty fingers.

The pad of his thumb found its way to your lower lip and you keened, seperating them to suck it into your mouth all the while looking at him. His eyes heated up, pink lips falling open as he stared at you in admiration.

“So fucking pretty,” He whispered, sounding dazed as he pulled the thumb out of your mouth, wrapping his hand snugly around your throat; Squeezing lightly, just enough for you to feel the pressure. “All for me, too. I’m a lucky man.”

A moan made its way out and you didn’t know if it was because of his words or the growing problem between your legs. You figured it was a mix of both, feeling your whole abdomen tighten when he put pressure on your throat, leaning forward to kiss you, mouth slick and open.

Your noses bumped together, and you were gasping for air as his tongue delved into your mouth, tasting you. He was fumbling around down below and you couldn’t collect your thoughts long enough to pull away and look at what he was up to. You didn’t want to. It was like you were hit by a train of desire, craving his taste and warmth, the stretch of his cock.

Your breath stuttered when his wet cock nudged your folds, head falling back with a tight groan as Sebastian forced your head to the side so he could bite into your neck, right below your ear. His hand was still putting pressure against your throat and you were sure you were going to come just by this, just by his hand and his teasing against your clit.

“Please…” You pleaded, voice sounding embarrassingly weak in your ears.

He dragged the length of his cock against your slit, and it wasn’t until you were chanting out more like a mantra that he showed you mercy, biting down on the skin of your neck just as he pushed in, little by little. The stretch hurt for a second or two and Sebastian groaned against the crook of your neck when he felt the heat enveloping him, sucking him in like he belonged.

“So tight, Y/N..” He bit out, his other arm that wasn’t occupied sneaking its way around your back, pulling you close to his body as he began fucking you steadily, hips pistoning forward like his life depended on it. “So wet for me, aren’t you, baby?”

You arched your back, sucking in a gasping breath when you felt him nudging your spot deep inside you, goosebumps breaking out across your body. Sebastian noticed, angling his hips just so before gripping your throat tighter. Kaleidoscopes overtook your vision and your hands wrapped themselves around the thickness of your shoulders, fingers sliding through his damp hair to grip the strands like your life depended on it.

“I said,” He thrusted sharply, making you moan. “Aren’t you?”

It took you a few moments to comprehend his words, mind reeling when his hand left your throat to travel down the length of your naked body. It felt like you were on fire and his touch was the fuel, adding onto it as the pads of his fingers grazed your skin, flattening as he reached the part where the two of you were connected.

“Hnnnn, yes.” You gasped out and you could just feel how his lips moved, almost as if he was smirking. He untucked his head from your neck and you realized your suspicions were true, his lips rubbed raw and pulled into a smug smirk as he slowed his movements down for a few moments, pecking your open mouth. “Touch me, please.”

His eyebrows rose, hair falling into his face as he bowed his head to look you dead in the eye, hips moving teasingly, the walls of your pussy clenching around his length in a way that almost had his eyes rolling back. But he kept his composure, gently getting up on his knees. He was careful not to pull out, his hands spreading your thighs wider for him so he could take a look at the way you were stretching for his cock, hungrily swallowing him.

“Touch you where, darling?” He sounded almost condescending, voice soft as he ran the palms of his hands down the sides of your stomach, raking his nails in the process.

You suppressed a glare, knowing that he was getting off on teasing you when you wanted more.

“You know where.” You bit out, attempting to wrap your legs around him to push him fully into you. But he wasn’t having it, it was quite the opposite.

He looked exasperated, almost annoyed because you refused to play along. But you knew he was enjoying it, he loved it even. You could easily tell by the look in his eyes even though his lips were set in a tight, straight line.

A startled yelp left your lips when he suddenly drew his hand back, striking the lower part of your ass hard enough to leave a mark. Your heart picked up speed, feeling your blood boil when the stinging didn’t subside.

“Wanna try that again, sweetheart?” He asked, an edge to his voice as the corners of his lips curled into a smile that had your stomach swooping, squirming against the sheets.

Your heart was racing as you reached for his right hand, eyes blinking innocently as you guided it down to your cunt, sighing in appreciation when his thumb immediately found its place right against your clit. You fell apart, a shuddering breath leaving your lips as he rubbed once, twice, dipping where you connected so he could gather some slick, sliding right back up against your clit to continue his administrations.

“Thank you, Sir.” You sighed out, closing your eyes as you felt your body melt against the bed like molten lava.

Sebastian began picking up speed, fucking into you as you moaned and squirmed beneath him, feeling yourself get pushed closer to the edge with every flick of your clit and every thrust of his hips. He was becoming erratic, too, losing his composure as you started tightening around his cock.

“Yeah? Gonna come for me, sweetheart?” He hissed out, one of his hands releasing your hip to grip your throat again. “Come on, then.”

Your mouth dropped open as he fucked you harder, one hand incessantly rubbing you just right while the other gripped your throat harder by the second. You felt yourself climbing, an inaudible gasp leaving your lips as you squeezed your eyes shut, feeling your air supply cut off completely.

Sebastian groaned out loud as you came hard, squeezing him so fiercly that you almost forced him out. He held on as you trashed underneath him, gasping for breath when he removed his hand. Your hands shot up to your sore throat, trembling all over.

“Fuck.” Sebastian swore and you pulsed weakly around him as he fell forward, face tucking into the crook of your neck and hips thrusting as far as they could go, burying himself deep inside as he came with a deep groan.

A few moments passed as you both caught your breaths and even when Sebastian rolled off of you, you could feel the weak pulses of aftershocks. He gazed at you, hands touching the marks on your esophagus.

“I’m sorry,” He winced in guilt, grabbing your hands so he could press kisses into your palms. “Kinda lost myself there.”

You giggled, feeling delirious and drunk on sex as you rolled right on top of him, lazy grin overtaking your face. “Don’t be sorry, it was perfect.”

The worried crinkle between his eyebrows didn’t disappear, but he cracked a smile as he brushed your hair from your face, crooking it determinedly behind your ear.

“You look beautiful,” He murmured, eyes closing momentarily as you leaned forward for a peck. “And absolutely fucked out.”

You snorted, dropping your whole weight on his body as you pressed your cheek against his sticky chest. His heart was beating heavily and you didn’t know if it was your imagination or not, but his heart picked up speed as you flattened the palm of your hand against his ribcage, right underneath his left chest.

“So,” He began, the vibrations of his voice rattling against your ear. “Shower?”

You grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr! @ http://deartomhardy.tumblr.com


End file.
